The Wretched
by crowlow
Summary: Ichigo's inner hollow, Shirosaki, gets jumped by two of the craziest zanpakutou in existence: Kazeshini and Wabisuke. Warning: non-con and...bondage? Inspired by Nine Inch Nail's "The Wretched." Originally posted Oct. 30th, 2009.


It's been raining for days. I don't know what king's gotten himself into now, but I know it ain't good. I don't have to open my eyes to know that the sun's been blotted out by storm clouds. I'm crouched on one of the horizontal skyscrapers, with Zangetsu slung over my shoulder as I stare at the glass below my feet. Heavy rain beats against my back, clinging to my clothes and drenching my stark white hair. Somethin' just doesn't feel right. King's too fuckin' quiet and I can't feel Zangetsu anywhere. And did I already mention all the goddamn _rain?_ If it doesn't let up soon I'll turn into a shriveled, bleached prune. I glance around beneath furrowed brows, my mouth tugging into a sinister sneer. Just what the hell was going on out there...?

And that's when I feel it. Feels a lot like reiatsu, but it's not any kind of reiatsu I recognize. It ain't Zangetsu's and it ain't king's... But, wait... It ain't as foreign as I thought it was... It's startin' to feel kinda..._familiar._ King's been around this spiritual pressure before...

My yellow eyes dart from side to side, surveying my surroundings. I haven't moved from my crouched position, but my hand tightens on Zangetsu's hilt. Suddenly I catch a glimpse of somethin' in the distance. Its figure is blurred by the rain, and when my eyes dart back to get a closer look it's already gone. My brows pull down even further and I grind my teeth together. I thought things weren't right before, but it feels like they've just gotten a whole lot worse. I start to straighten up when I hear something ring out in the distance. The sound is muffled by the downpour, but I can still hear it.

It's a cackle.

A bolt right up to block the first blow, Zangetsu's blade guarding my side. I hear the clang of metal against metal and a cackle of my own is torn from my throat. I can't get a good look at my attacker as I parry, as much on the offensive as I am on the defensive. It isn't until I start to notice somethin'..._funny _goin' on with my weapon that my grin falters. Zangetsu feels like it's gettin' _heavier_...

I snarl between grit teeth, fire flaring in my eyes as I drag my blade upwards to counter the next blow. And there he is right in front of me, his blade against mine, both of them shaking together as I struggle. Struggle to hold off the attack, and struggle just to keep Zangetsu upright. I feel the hot trickle of sweat running down my forehead, mixing with the rain dancing around us. It slips into my eyes and when it stings my gut reaction is to blink, but I don't. I ain't gonna blink, not now. I keep my eyes wide open as I stare down my attacker. There's a heavy curtain of hair hanging in front of his face. All I can see is one eye staring back at me; one eye that's glimmering with a silent madness. Staring into it makes my breathing heavier; makes my heart hammer in my chest so loud that it's thundering in my ears.

Then he's skimming his blade over mine, in one _slow_, languid glide. His one eye never blinks; never moves away from my own as he starts tapping that sword of his against Zangetsu. Once, twice, three times... My lip twitches, arms shaking, the sting of sweat still seeping into my eyes. It's the first time I take notice of the weapon against mine. It's slimmer than my own, and the tip of the blade is fashioned into a blunt, angular hook.

"Your back's wide open..."

My eyes widen at those uttered words. It's the first thing I've heard this fucker say - the first _sound _I've heard him make. And his voice is like a husky murmur hidden deep inside his chest. It sends a shudder up my spine.

There's only a second between those words and the sudden shock of pain. A crazed cackle rings in my ears, the same cackle that I'd heard before. I hear the tear of fabric, feel the pain shooting through my legs like lightning. Somethin's sliced into the backs of my fucking _knees._ Blood gushes from the wounds and runs down my calves. I howl in pain, in rage, my blood boiling beneath my skin as I struggle to stay standing. The mind-numbing ache in my legs paired with the weight of Zangetsu is too much. I drop to my knees and Zangetsu hits the building below us with a dull thunk, my hands still gripping the hilt as my arms tremble. My chest is heaving as I pant, scowling so hard that it's starting to hurt my forehead. I try standing up, try lifting Zangetsu, doing both at the same time and getting nowhere. I can see the man's bare feet just inches away from me, shackles around his ankles. I'm so fuckin' exhausted and I lift my head so I can meet the man's gaze, just as my blade is kicked from my grasp. There's a second one standing over me, now. Endless strips of gray cloth cover his long, muscular form. He's got the biggest shit eating grin on his face, even bigger than one of my own. His skin is black as charcoal, and call me crazy but do I see it..._flashing?_

The second intruder swings some sorta scythe over his shoulder, its twin resting at his feet, the two of them connected by a long chain. His long mane of hair whips around him, looking more like a tail than actual hair. He cackles and the tiny hairs at my nape stand on end. That voice, it's like bark being ripped from a tree. It's like bones being splintered and broken. It's the laugh I've been hearing this whole time, only now it's up close and personal and _so fuckin' loud_. My breathing is labored as I scowl up at him, my mouth stretching into a shit eating grin of my own.

"Wabisuke."

For the second time in one day I'm surprised by a voice. It's Cackles speaking this time, but his voice is lower than I thought it would'a been. It's gravely and sharp but it's got an underlying..._purr _to its tone. It's nothing like his ear-piercing laugh. My skin does this weird prickly thing and there's a strange heat curling in my belly...

Cackles starts to walk around me and my head jerks around to follow his progress. I'm about to bark something at him when I feel something slam against my left arm. I snarl and hiss, spitting expletives as I swing back around to glare at the other. He's got that damn sword of his knocking against my arm repeatedly, and I wanna slap it away with a guttural hiss. But my eyes go wide when I realize I can't lift my arm, a choked gargle in my throat. It feels like a slab of stone at my side; unmovable, dead-weight. So this fucker can weigh down anything, huh?

I growl like a wild animal, snatching his blade in my right hand so I can give it a good yank. I don't know how the hell these two got in here, but they're barkin' up the wrong tree. I recall a similar situation that happened not too long ago. Some zanpakutou named Mura-whatever forced his way into king's inner world, did some weird shit to Zangetsu, then had the nerve to pick a fight with _me. _I haven't forgotten the way he managed to restrain me, and given my current predicament it's a lot like déjà vu... I'm telling you, all these zanpakutou fucking around in _my _domain is really starting to piss me off. Just what the hell was king doing that he let this kinda shit happen to his own goddamn soul?

My brows furrow as I consider that, yellow eyes burning with anger, adrenaline, and blood-lust. I'm scowling at the man in front of me from beneath furrowed brows, panting through my nose, lips curled into something between a sneer and a grin. He stares back relentlessly, his single eye peeking out like the moon through parted storm clouds. The rain pouring down around us makes his hair look as slick as obsidian metal.

Without warning he jerks his sword out of my grasp and swipes it across my cheek with such force that my head snaps sideways. I grunt loudly in surprise, and warm rivulets of blood pour from the cut, dripping off my jaw to stain my bleached hakama. These bastards seemed ta like it _rough._

The idea brings a smirk to my mouth.

A rough kick to my back sends me crashing to the ground on my head and shoulders. I snarl and bare my teeth, trying to sit back up, but it's hard to with one bum arm and two legs that're numb from pain and blood loss. There's a sudden weight on my hips and I realize that it's hands gripping them, nails so sharp that they bite into my skin through the fabric. A laugh of sinister glee sounds behind me and I reach back with my one good arm to wrench those clawed hands off'a me. I'm stopped by a foot slamming down on my wrist, holding my arm in place. I glare at the shackled ankle and writhe like a lunatic to get free.

"Get the fuck off'a me!" I bellow, my voice high-pitched and warped, like something drowning underwater. I hear a hoot of laughter behind me, followed by a howl of pleasure.

"It speaks!" the zanpakutou behind me hollers. At the same time he sinks his claws into my hakama and rips it, exposing my ass beneath shreds of white fabric. My eyes widen momentarily, and I turn my head to see what the hell's going on back there. Cackles is kneeling between my bent legs, that grin of his still plastered to his face. He stares at me with slanted eyes, a flash of electric blue, pulsing like the lights that surround his body. He's got no pupils and he's got no whites. It's an eerie stare and I can't really tell what's going on inside his head, but I know from the way he drags a tongue over his pointed teeth that it ain't nothin' good. The fucker's _enjoying_ this.

Enjoying _it way _too fuckin' much.

"I ain't no _it,_" I snarl at him, my upper lip curling over bared teeth. I know I can't move my arms and my legs are pretty much useless, but that doesn't mean I gotta take this shit lying down. I still have movement in my back and hips so I use those, thrusting my weight backward to dislodge his hands. That doesn't seem to do anything but egg him on. His pointed ears perk, a dangerous light glinting in those cerulean eyes. I didn't think it was possible, but his manic smile stretches even farther. His cackle is abrupt as he claws at my ass, breaking the skin, leaving streaks of red in his wake. He tears at my hakama more so it falls past my hips, and my cock gets a rude wake up call when it's suddenly exposed to chill, rainy air. I don't know if it's the air or what the zanpakutou is doing behind me, but my dick gives a little twitch and a shiver runs up my spine.

I try to ignore my reaction, growling low in my throat. I throw a look over my shoulder to see what he's doing, just in time to see a hand slipping between the strips around his waist. My brows furrow together and I'm panting as I watch that hand with wide eyes. He lifts my ass into the air, effectively blocking my view, but I've got a pretty good idea what he's reaching for. He nudges my legs further apart with his knees, wagging his tongue at me suggestively as he spreads my ass and snaps his hips forward.

The pain is so sudden and so fucking intense that my vision goes white. It shoots straight from my ass all the way up my spine, and my eyes roll backwards as my mouth drops open. It takes me a moment to get over the shock, and then I'm howling like a dying animal, the sound so brutal that it makes my throat sore. My body is on fire and the sweat clinging to my skin makes it even hotter, coupled with the cold, cold rain beating down on me. I feel feverish, my chest heaving as I pant through dry lips and flesh tingling everywhere like I'm being electrocuted. All the while he's moving against me, sharp fingers scratching at my hips, adding more blood to the coat of sweat and rain. I can feel his cock stabbing in and out of me, its hardness stretching me so far that I'm surprised he hasn't broken something. Could be that he actually has, 'cause I can feel a warm trickle seeping from my hole. I know it's blood, and the way it sounds against his bucking hips makes my body feel even weaker than it already does.

Drawing a ragged breath, I try to blink my eyes back into focus. They don't wanna cooperate and my lashes flutter instead, something close to an "uhgnn" resounding in my throat. My left arm is limp at my side, and I find that my right arm is just as lifeless. Did that weird fucker do something without me noticing...? Probably that damned sword of his... Thinking about it has me wondering where he is, and after an eye roll or two I manage to get them back under control. I feel dazed as I glance around, soft grunts and almost-groans falling from my lips. There the bastard is, standing about ten feet away. He's to the side of us and I can see his one eye trained somewhere near my ass. Is he watching Cackles fuck me...? Sonuvabitch... I thought they were freaks before, but _this_- _Oh_... A jolt of pleasure shoots threw me, enough to make my toes curl. The fuck was that? _Ah, shit, there it is again_...

I don't know what's going on but suddenly things are a whole lot different. Cackles is stabbing against something that has my whole body _aching._ Has my cock stirring to life between my legs, swelling with heat. My brows furrow and my face scrunches up, a snarl spilling from my lips. I ain't never felt somethin' like _that _before. This blinding ecstasy that racks my body with every one of his thrusts. Sure, I know what it feels like to have a boner... I know what it feels like to _relieve_ said boner. But this... _This_...

An actual groan escapes me, the sound high on my tongue. The man behind me howls, and I can't tell if it's a laugh or a cry or something of both. His fingers pierce my flesh so hard that I'm sure he's gonna hit bone, but it only turns me on more. I can feel the blood on my flesh and the way he's riding me _so fucking hard _makes my dick dance. I'm dying to reach down and scratch that itch - pump my cock in my fist - but I still can't fucking _move._ I growl and grunt in frustration, teeth grit together and eyes burning beneath furrowed brows. I move my hips a little, trying to force him harder against that _one _spot. And trust me, I ain't helping Cackles out. I just wanna get myself_ off._ It hurts so damn good and I'll be damned if I don't make the best of it...

My hopes for gratification are compromised when the bastard comes too soon. His clawed fingers hold onto my hips as he slams into me, grinding against my ass. His climax is punctuated by a long, ragged shriek. It sounds like a cat's being strangled and it's so loud that I wanna add my ears to the list of things bleeding. There's a moment of stillness as he comes down, his panting harsh above me. I can feel my balls tensing up and I know I'm close - know I'm about to come, and oh fuck this is gonna be the best orgasm I've ever-

My eyes snap open when I feel fingers circle the base of my cock. They squeeze tight and my breath leaves me in a husky gasp. I'm so shocked that it takes me a second to realize what's goin' on, and by then it's too late.

Cackles has stopped my orgasm.

I throw my head back with a yowl, my teeth snapping at air as I hiss and snarl like a rabid animal. The man behind me screeches, keens with laughter, slaps my ass hard enough to sting before he pulls away. He starts to stand up and his hands release my hips as his cock slips out of my ass. Without him holding onto me I slump forward, a string of curses tumbling from my lips. My body lands against the building ungracefully, forcing my rock-hard dick tight against my belly.

"_You fucker!_" I wail, eyes seething with fury as I glare at Cackles. "I'm gonna kill you, ya fucking sonuvabitch!"

My gaze shifts to the other zanpakutou, lips curled in the mother of all fucking snarls. These bastards jumped me in my own fuckin' territory, did some freaky ass sword shit that left me about as useful as a goddamn doll, then rode me like a goddamn horse. Assholes were gonna _fucking pay._ _I'm gonna fucking tear 'em a new one._ I'll fuck the old one, then I'll fuck the new one, then I'll rip their eyes out and fuck their goddamn eye sockets. Then for good measure I'll rip their fucking heads off and shit down their throats.

"Look at this pussy, like a bitch in heat!"

Cackles yowls with laughter, the cockiest grin on his face as he slings one of those scythes over his shoulder. My scowl deepens for a moment, and then a cocky grin of my own creeps its way across my features.

"Hey, I ain't the one that had ta paralyze some guy just to fuck 'im," I counter, yellow eyes mocking. "If anyone around here's a pussy, it's _you._"

The look in those cerulean eyes is so damn satisfying that it leaves me howling. One widens while the other narrows, a look of genuine surprise on the man's face. He looks dumbfounded for a moment, before his characteristic grin is back in place. He stalks toward me and by now I'm on my elbows, in the process of getting my injured legs into working order. My eyes narrow at his approach and I make a grab for Zangetsu, who's been lying a few feet away this entire time. Before I can reach the hilt Cackles jabs my shoulder with his foot, shoving me onto my back. I grunt in discomfort and my body is tense for a few seconds before it slowly relaxes. I glare at the arrogant face above me, though my smug smirk is still in place. His expression mirrors mine and he chuckles, before swinging his scythe in one blindingly fast movement, cutting me across my abdomen. A sharp hiss escapes me, my face screwing up in pain. This bastard just didn't know when ta fuckin' _quit._

Reminds me a lot of someone I know.

"Let's get outta here," the man barks, his gravelly voice slicing through the air as swiftly as his blades. He sends a final smirk my way, before leaping into the air where he fades away into nothing.

With his departure I go limp, my hollow eyes slipping shut. Every breath I take pulls at the wound on my stomach, sending little jolts of pain throughout my body. It isn't that deep of a cut; isn't enough to damage any internal organs. Just a flesh wound, I decide. I'll fuckin' survive... And it's nothing compared to the feel of fluid leaking out of my ass. A mixture of blood and come, and if I wasn't _so damned tired _I'd roll over so I wasn't lying in it. But I am too tired, and it feels kinda good just laying here, under a shower of rain. It pelts my skin and loosens up the dried blood on my cheek, washing it away. Once again I find myself wondering where king and Zangetsu are... And wondering what king would think if he knew. Can't be good having your inner hollow jumped and fucked inside your soul.

And it's thinking about king and _Zangetsu _that wakes me back up. I'd seen Cackles go, but what about the other zanpakutou? I strain my neck as I lift my head, yellow eyes darting around me. Suddenly I feel something pressed against the back of my neck, making my eyes go wide. It's cold, and hard, and _sharp._ It cradles my neck and my eyes slowly drift back and up.

And there he is, standing right above me... His hulking form hovering over me keeps the rain from falling onto my face. For the first time I take a moment to actually _look _at him. At _all _of him. He's thin - too thin - and his back is hunched. It looks like there's a..._slab of_ _rock _on his fucking back. And on his shoulder he's holding a giant ass ball an' chain. Just what the hell is up with this nutjob...?

His dark hair is hanging down, and it looks like it's _weighing _him down. The same way that stone tablet and iron ball must be weighing him down. The way his damn sword weighs everything down. He's staring at me with that one eye of his, and at this angle I can't really see how it looks. But I can _feel_ the weight of it on me; feel the madness in his gaze. My brows are furrowed and my jaw clenches. Then, he starts tapping that damn blade...up and down against the back of my neck.

Eyes widening momentarily, I growl and try to sit up. "Get the fuck away from me! I'm gonna kill you, got it? _I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!_"

He ignores my threats and knocks his sword against my neck one more time before pulling away. It's impossible to hold my head up, now, and it thunks against the building painfully. I curse angrily and grope behind me blindly, trying to grab onto anything I can. He walks around me slowly until he's standing at my side. I scowl and hiss and snarl, my chest starting to heave all over again. I can't decide which one I prefer: this weird ass fucker who doesn't say a goddamn word, staring at me like a lunatic, or that loud ass fucker who tore at my skin in crazed ecstasy.

They're both freaks off'a leash, I conclude. Almost makes me jealous.

His eye remains on my face, before slowly making its way down my body. I follow his gaze and find that he's staring at my cock. My brow arches, yellow eyes narrowing suspiciously. Just what the hell is this fucker thinking in that head of his while he ogles my dick? Right now it's limp against my belly, smeared with blood from the wound Cackles gave me. I don't know about you, but I never thought a soft cock was anything special.

"Hey! What the hell ya starin' at?" I bark angrily. I don't know what kinda game he's playing at, but I know I don't like it. This zanpakutou is nothin' but bad juju, especially when he's eyeing my meat. The thing's gone soft but that doesn't mean I don't need it intact, because damn if there isn't a killer ache in my nut sack. That fucker Cackles put the kibosh on my orgasm, and now I'm blue-ballin' it like no body's business.

I'll tell ya somethin' - the second I get more movement in this arm o' mine, I'm gonna-

My eyes widen for the hundredth time today. He seems to sense my realization, because his gaze suddenly shoots to my face. He doesn't say anything and I can't see his expression, but I feel some kind of sick pleasure wafting off of him. Without a word he starts his little routine with that goddamned sword, slowly rendering my arms immobile, making them too heavy to lift. I'm nothing but a mess of expletives at this point, practically foaming at the mouth. I thrash around wildly but it's no use. He kneels down beside me and puts a hand near the wound on my stomach, pushing downwards to force more blood to the surface. I clench my jaw to hold back a hiss of pain, watching as he gathers the blood in his hand.

Then to my utter astonishment, my utter _dis-fucking-belief,_ I see him rest that hand against my cock. It's warm and calloused and slick with my blood and _ohfuckbutitfeelssogood_... He starts rubbing his hand over my dick; wrapping his rough fingers around the shaft, stroking upwards, painting my white skin red. My eyes are so big that I think they're gonna fall outta their sockets, and my mouth is hanging open on a strangled gasp that won't escape. I'm frozen as he works my cock, pumping it to full hardness. All the blood in my body (or what's left of it) is pooling straight to my groin. I grit my teeth against a whimper; a groan, a snarl, a sigh... And just as precome starts to bead at the head - just as my hips jerk and my cock throbs painfully - he pulls his hand away and disappears.

I scream my fury so loud that it shatters the windows on either side of me.


End file.
